The Price We Pay
by KaitieD
Summary: After everything that happened, Peter is left with nightmares. Something Tony is all too familiar with.


Stepping off the elevator, Tony blinked in surprise at the darkened hallway. Checking his watch, he was only mildly surprised to find that it was 2 a.m. It wasn't the first, and wouldn't be the last, time that the hours had gotten away from him while he was in his workshop. He just couldn't tear himself away when he was onto something good.

Walking through the dim passage, he listened for any noises coming from behind the closed doors, but the only thing he heard was the muffled echo of his own footsteps. All the recruits and lower level staff were on the floors below, this one being reserved for visiting guests of distinction and any Avenger that was there to work or just drop by.

At the moment, if he remembered correctly, there were just a bunch of government types there to check up on the work they were doing. Not the people he usually concerned himself with – Pepper handled most of that for him.

His own room was down another hallway that split off from this one, affording him more space and privacy. Benefits of building and funding the majority of the place yourself, he mused. He had walked most of the way down the corridor when he slowed down in front of one the doors near the end.

Checking the number, he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Tony thought back to the afternoon filled with rapid-fire questions that the kid just couldn't hold back. He appreciated the enthusiasm, really, he did, but good god, could Peter talk. Must be how people felt about him sometimes, Tony thought with a chuckle.

He was about to pass by when he heard a noise, breaking the silence of the night. Leaning closer, Tony waited. It was only a few seconds before he heard another, this time a shout.

There was no way anyone could have broken into the compound, Tony knew, but the cry still sent his heart racing. Pulling up the security feed on his tablet, nothing seemed amiss, but he couldn't make himself just walk away. Cursing under his breath, he tapped away at the security controls, unlocking Peter's door.

Taking a deep breath, Tony opened the door slowly, just peeking his head through. If everything was fine, he didn't want to disturb the kid, or be seen watching over him like an overprotective mother. What the hell was he even doing?

Before he could talk himself out of checking on Peter though, the kid cried out again. Through the faint light coming from the moonlight outside the window, Tony could see his form tossing and turning.

"No!" Peter gasped, head thrashing against the pillow, one hand flinging out in front of him.

Tony recognized the fear in his voice, having woken to it coming from himself more than once. Striding quickly over to the bed, he perched on the edge.

Peter's eyes were still closed, but Tony could see tears running down his cheeks, glinting in the light.

"Hey, kid" he whispered, placing a hand hesitantly on Peter's leg. "Peter."

Aside from a furrowing of his brow, there seemed to be no reaction. "Peter" Tony said, a little louder this time, giving his leg a gentle shake.

Peter whimpered, flinching. "No, please" he mumbled.

Tony sighed sadly. He could only imagine what was happening in whatever nightmare the kid was having. They all had their fair share of them after everything they'd been through, but he was so young. His nightmares should be about showing up to class naked or failing a test…normal high school stuff, Tony thought. He clicked on the bedside lamp, keeping it as low as he could.

"C'mon kid, it's ok" Tony said, a little louder this time. "It's not real." His hand moved up to rest on Peter's arm, but as soon as it made contact, Peter sat up with a gasp.

"No!" he shouted, swinging wildly in Tony's direction.

"Whoa, whoa, hey" Tony cried out, nearly falling off the bed. He deflected the blows, eventually managing to grab Peter's wrists. "It's me. Just Tony –uh, Mr. Stark."

He could see the fog clearing from Peter's eyes as he looked at Tony, confusion crossing his face as he eyes flitted around the room.

"Mr. Stark?" he croaked, voice rough with sleep.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"N—no, it cool." He looked around blearily, "I mean, did you need something?"

"Nah, you just sounded like you were having a hell of a nightmare. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" Tony said awkwardly, moving to leave.

"Yeah" Peter whispered, wiping at his eyes. Feeling the wetness from his tears, he flushed, embarrassed to be seen like this in front of his mentor. "But it was nothing" he said quickly, trying to cover his shame.

"Well good" Tony said, not believing him for a second. "But if you have ones that aren't nothing, you can always talk to me about it. I just want you to know that."

Tony fought the urge to add some flippant remark, deflect the sincerity of his offer. He wasn't always good at being open and sincere, or so he'd been told on occasion.

Peter just nodded, looking doubtful.

"I mean it. Don't ever think that it's just you. We all have them, though they're all different. Our own personal versions of hell. Reliving the worst moments of our life, replaying what we could have done differently, who we could have saved… It sucks" he said honestly, "but that's just a perk of being a 'hero' I guess."

Just the corner of Peter's mouth lifted, but Tony took that as a good sign.

"Well, I should let you get back to sleep. If you're good?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the kid.

"Um, yeah. I'm alright" he nodded.

Tony nodded back, giving him a pat on the leg as he stood and made his way towards the door.

"Hey, Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it—"

"No, seriously. Thank you" Peter said, wanting him to actually take the compliment. He watched Tony, saw how much blame he took on himself and how he didn't always get credit for the good he did and tried to do. How he shrugged off any thanks he did get.

Tony heard the earnestness in his voice and couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome" he answered, closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
